There Will Be Consequences
by cornholio4
Summary: What if after the Incredible Hulk, General Ross faced consequences for illegally using his military unit as a police force against Bruce? Oneshot.


**Also on AO3, inspired by reading Artistic License Military on the film's tvtropes page.**

Thaddeus Ross had been drinking his sorrows in a bar thinking about his recent failures. He finally had Banner in his grasp and he was forced to let him go to deal with the out of control enhanced Emil Blonsky who had infused him with Banner's blood. He knew it was a huge risk to give Blonsky a low dose of a serum from his Bio-Tech Enhancement Project but he felt it was worth it if for the chance of having someone capable of fighting Banner's green form.

Now it was all down the drain and he had his daughter Bett disown him, she had too much of a soft side for that freak Banner anyway and she could never imagine what he needed to do for his country's saftey.

There were mutterings and he saw sitting next to him a man in an FBI uniform along with several other men. The man showed off his badge and told him "Lieutenant General Thaddeus Ross, I'm Special Agent Ray Nadeem."

Okay a fed decided to say hello to him or something? "That's nice son but... hey, what are you doing?" Ross told him only to feel himself forcibly being stood up to his feet and his hands being restrained behind his back. "What are you trying to pull here?"

"Lieutenant General Thaddeus Ross, on behalf of the FBI and the United States Government consider yourself under arrest for several human rights violations and violations of the Posse Comitatus Act." Ray told him casually as he got off on his feet to face him. "You caused quite a stir with that stunt you pulled at Culver University." Ray told him to Ross' indignation and fury.

"I was apprehending a fugitive from the United States Government, he was a danger to all the civilians in the area and you dare blame me for that?" Ross shouted back at him.

"I dare blame you because you were at fault." Ray told him and Ross could not beleive the response he was giving. "Let me remind you about the Posse Comitatus Act, you spent years chasing after man while disregarding that the United States Military is not a police force. You brought untold trouble to the students and staff and things did not escalate until you showed up guns blazing. The Dean at the university demanded answers and the President was more than happy to investigate which led to them finding the evidence of what you had been using the resources of the US Military for the last few years. Then Harlem happened and he wanted that looked into, both incidents connected to you and your little super soldier project. You can bet we found some juicy stuff there which will be going into other charges you will be facing." Ray told him and Ross blanched.

There was a lot of caveats and conditions to getting his Bio-Tech Enforcement Project approved by the government due to concerns of human rights violations. Each candidate had to be carefully chosen and signed a contract stating they were not to be turned into a weapon for the United States Military (as in their property) and other things. He knew Blonsky was neither screened for the Project or signed anything.

Plus the papers Banner signed for the project which will show he blatantly lied to Banner about what he was being brought in for. Plus his written orders on what was to become of Banner once they caught him.

A few minutes later Ross was being led out handcuffed ranting "This is what i get for decades of service? I have a congressional medal of honour; I was working for the protection of our country..."

Ross ended up trying to call in all his favours and contact most of his friends in high places but they had been too scared by how public and well known the scandal of the Culver University and Harlem incidents made them scared of getting involved.

They did what they could and though Ross would be spending less time served than the full sentence would be, he was still court martial, dishonourably discharged and sentenced to prison for over a decade.

He would never get to retire in peace and be appointed Secretary of the State.

* * *

Years later 2016, the US Secretary of the State, former Major General William Gabriel went to Avengers Facility to tell the Avengers of the planned Sokovia Accords. There were concerns raised by the Avengers and Secretary General showed them the first draft of the Accords. "The UN wants to work with the Avengers on this and please read this and get back to the UN to discuss negotiations, you will be able to discuss your concerns and possible contingencies that you might want in place. What happened with all the events you have been involved in especially the recent Ultron debacle has the UN worried if you have become too unchecked."

The Avengers' leader Steve Rogers looked at it and decided it would be best to go over it and see where they go from there about what problems they think could arise from the Accords. "Thank you for telling us Secretary Gabriel, it's an honour." Steve told him shaking his hand which Gabriel enthusiastically returned.

"The honour is all mine, that I assure you. Getting to meet and work with the legendary Captain America." Gabriel replied leaving the Avengers to read and discuss the draft.


End file.
